Action is Eloquence
by asuitcaseandapaintedface
Summary: Ryella Revised and revamped. Who knew one bite could change the course of a person's life forever? Ryan Evans has been forced to be a monster he's desperately trying to hold back and now the very thing he loves is now in danger. Peachy.
1. Trailer

**AN: I figured I'd try a trailer for this one just to kinda present the story idea. I saw an HSM crossover type thing with ****Twilight**** where Sharpay had been bitten and turned into a vampire…well I wanted to tell a story from Ryan's POV as if he was bitten…and Edward's there to help him out. Please review!**

**He used to be a normal kid…**

shows Ryan performing on stage

**With normal friends…**

Flashes to Ryan laughing and joking with the gang at lunch

**And a normal crush…well more like first love…**

Pans to Gabriella who is smiling and waving

**Normal would soon become overrated**

Shows Ryan on the ground in an alley crying out in pain

Flashes to him looking at Edward Cullen and then into a puddle, his eyes blood red

**He became the monster of his nightmares**

Shows Ryan growling and throwing his lamp at the door

**And although he had help to control himself**

Flashes to Edward speaking animatedly to Ryan

**One person would make him want to lose total control**

**To wage a war in his head between the gentleman he knew he was, and the animal begging to be realeased…**

Shows Ryan yelling at Edward and then flashes to Ryan pleading with Gabriella

Ryan's voice) _"But you don't get it! I want her, I want to spill her blood, her scent is stronger than any other, but at the same time I just want to hold her and tell her I love her." Flashes once again to Ryan and Edward_

**He would just have to tell her.**

Shows Ryan trying to talk to Gabriella

Shows Gabriella crying into his shoulder

"Gabriella…I…um…"

**Life as he knew it would never be the same**

**Action is Eloquence**

**Soooo..is it good..bad??? I've started the first chapter and this is my first attempt at a trailer so tell me what you think! **


	2. After Dark

**AN: This is the revamped version of Action is Eloquence. I'm redoing and editing what I've already written. Thank you to all of those who read and reviewed this even though it went on an unknown hiatus.**

**So here's to restarting this! Woohoo.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Twilight or High School Musical. But if I did..**

**-----**

It was dark, much too black for it to be a full moon. The sounds of dripping water echoed through the alleyway from a freak rainstorm an hour earlier. I shoved my hands in my pockets trying to fight off the chill that was in the air. Shivering, I stopped and looked around surveying my surroundings.

This alley was definitely a path I didn't normally take. Nor a path I wanted to be taking.

"Damn," I muttered to myself, "I had to stay a little longer at the coffee shop." Sighing I continued my walk down the alley, pulling out my cell phone to check the time. The LED screen lit up revealing 12:00 AM. Great. Sharpay was probably going insane unless Zeke was over.

If that was the case, I think my walk could take a little bit longer.

My parents were out of town for the long weekend we had out of school. Three day weekends were what I lived for during the middle of the school year.

Resuming my walk, I noticed it was deathly silent, maybe except for the sound of my shoes on the wet pavement. Out of no where I heard footsteps, at least it sounded like footsteps. Stopping again, I looked around curiously once more.

"Hello?" No answer. Shaking it off, I began walking again. The silence was once more broken by the sound of my cell phone ringing. The upbeat tempo and crazy, zany sounding music meant it was only one person. My heart lurched as I answered the phone.

"Hey Gabriella."

"Hi Ryan. You, uh, told me to call you when I got home. So I am." She giggled softly.

"Thanks, I just wanted to make sure you got home safe."

"I did, listen; I had a great time tonight, although I think we drank more coffee than we did chemistry." I laughed, we had gotten together to work on our chemistry lab that we were supposed to do Tuesday. The sound of foot steps returned and I paused.

"Ryan?" Oops, I forgot I had her on the phone.

"Yeah, I'm here, just uh thought I heard something. So, are you excited for the lab?" By now I was kind of creeped out by the weird noises. I would recite the alphabet in four different languages just to keep her on the phone.

"Definitely, anything that has to do with science I'm all for." As freaked out as I was, my heart was fluttering at the sound of her voice. She kept me sane at the most stressful parts of my life over the summer while I was dealing with Sharpay and the onslaught of college applications. Gabriella gave me what she could and just didn't realize I was more than willing to give her all of me. Cheesy? Yes, but I refused to admit it was love, for now, I was massively "in like" with her.

Suddenly, I was thrown to the ground and my phone skidded across the asphalt. I was pinned down by a pair of frigid hands and fighting back was no use. It was too dark to see and whatever this was had my arms locked to the ground. Outside of the struggle I could hear Gabriella screaming my name on the phone.

If there was any voice I would have liked to hear in my final moments, it was hers. But not it the petrified tone that flowed through it.

A feral growl and sickening laugh filled my ears and imprinted itself into my brain. My arm was yanked up and I felt a hard tug on my shoulder, no doubt it had been dislocated. A sharp pain shot threw my wrist and it felt as if something had bitten it. Even though I was pretty tolerant to pain, this was unlike any other.

Listening to the sounds of Gabriella's cries, and the odd sucking noises coming from my arm, I blacked out.

**Okay, shorter than the original, but I wanted to keep true to the transformation experienced by the Twilight vampires. So I lengthened the time that Ryan was out of school to allow time for the change. **

**I still think it will sound rushed, but well, frankly I don't care. Re-review!**


	3. Live Wire

**AN: I'm hoping this will be more quickly updated than before, as you can see, it basically is because this was already written. Here's Ryan's transformation.**

**For those who haven't read Twilight, GASP. The transformation into a vampire is about three days and beyond painful. Their "venom" burns through the veins of the victim causing them excruciating pain and suffering. I don't feel like I'm conveying it properly and this chapter bothers me.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own either. But a cardboard standup of Edward Cullen would be nice. Seriously! They are selling those!**

I'm absolutely positive I'm dead. There's no doubt, at least, there can't be. I never though I was a horrible person, but did I really deserve going to Hell?

I can't feel anything else but excruciating pain all throughout my body. With each thump of my heart (perhaps I wasn't really dead) , a new wave of fire shot through my body radiating from my chest and searing in my veins.

Time was non existent. My surroundings were absent.

The fire. There were invisible flames licking each part of my body and enveloping me in a constant torture that refused to let up. My thoughts are even beginning to singe as what I hope isn't the fires of Hell work their way further into every organ in my body.

I can't concentrate.

I have no control.

--

Every part of my body now moved involuntarily. I am completely unaware of what I'm doing, but I do know that I'm writhing and convulsing against the new wave of uncontrollable wildfire consuming my body.

Consuming is an understatement.

How about controlling?

Dominating?

Killing.

I've been silent for more than I can bear and now an agonizing screech erupts from my mouth.

Someone is here. They have to be. I can hear the breathing and his hushed whisper on what may be a—

More fire. More burning. More than I can handle.

I can hear that ear splitting scream again. How is that me?

Oh right, I'm being burnt alive.

--

Another shot of burning electricity in my veins.

Another yell.

How long have I been here contorting into any position thinkable to reduce the pain of the flames?

Too long. Hours? Days? Months even? Peachy.

I want the tears to flow, but they refuse. My yells have been twisted into a fearful screech and a mix of dry sobs.

Make it stop God. Make it stop.

--

My finger tips are beginning to tingle, not with fire, but with an odd cooling sensation. The feeling is spreading to my toes.

The most outer parts of my body.

My legs and arms.

Its all concentrating and shooting towards my chest now.

There's a tremendous pressure in my chest now as if all of the pain I've experinced has built up on itself.

My heart beat is growing. Louder. Stronger. Painful. The feeling is unbearable now and I think if my heart moves any harder it will go right through my chest and onto the floor.

It's collapsing on itself. One thump. Two thumps. Three. The movement is gone.

My lungs explode in a new fit of pain as if some one has beaten me repeatedly on the chest with a cement baseball bat.

I can feel myself cry out underneath the enormous pressure that has gone off like a bomb.

And like that, all of the pain that has made my body my own personal Hell was gone.

For the first time in what seems like eternity I opened my eyes. Everything, including my vision, was completely foreign. The hotel room (I'm only guessing that's where I am) was composed of colors I had never seen before. Sounds of cars rushing by filled my ears and I sat up carefully not knowing what to expect.

The blinds of the windows were shut tightly and the door was locked, dead bolt and all. A new voice, much different than my own , rang through my mind and I shot up, leaping and growling like a wild cat.

What was that? My limbs moved without complaint and I landed gracefully back on the bed in a crouch. What the hell was that?

"Please, I won't hurt you," The tortured musical voice started, "I'm Edward, Edward Cullen. You need to sit back down. We have a lot to discuss. Are you okay?"

I relaxed from my awkward position and sat on the edge of the bed. As I opened my mouth to answer, I took a deep, what seemed like unnecessary, breath and a new scent consumed my senses.

Thousands of hearts beating.

Blood rushing through their veins.

The back of my throat ached in thirst and a hunger like never before overcame me. Something inside me roared in approval at this new smell. Quenching my parched throat became my one and only goal.

Flying to the door at an inhuman pace, I rushed to try and unlock it. A pair of cold hands wrapped around each of my arms, yanked me away from the door, and threw me onto the floor. Half crazed, I was able to focus on a tall, lanky teenager who now stood protectively in front of the door. He was ungoshly pale with reddish brown hair that was messily set in a state of disarray as if he had run his hands through it one time too many. His eyes were a shade of gold with a hint of black beginning to creep out of the irises.

I began to regain my sanity and I focused more closely on his expression that I couldn't read. What had I just tried to do? A state of panic began to come over me and I threw my head into my hands.

In a voice that should have been much to low for me to hear, I could hear him mutter.

"Oh my God."

**Second chapter done. Once more, I am extremely sorry for the shortness of these updates. I'm taking more time on the next update because a lot of it will be Edward's explanation to Ryan. So bear with me and review. I am liking this much more that the old version of this story.**


End file.
